Hurassie
The Hurassie are humanoid species native to the moon Argine, a moon about the two times the size of Earth that orbits the rocky giant Hurassor, a planet about the size Saturn. History About three billion years ago a celestial body, collides with the massive rocky giant, now known as Hurassor, and gives the planet seven moons and a very thin ring. At an estimated two billion years later the earliest life forms emerge from the oceans of the moon Arigine, evidence suggest that earliest ancestors may have been a variety of Facultative bipeds. Some time about sixty thousand years later the final forms of the Hurassie evolve, and became the planets dominant species. The earliest civilizations on the planet may have emerged on the Southeastern most continent, Baver, there the Hurassie built massive temples where they would worship polytheistic gods. Later more Hurassie appeared on different continents the civilizations and nations of Baver became the most technological and cultural advanced places on the planet. Some time later an explorer named Jaxs Daralda captain of the ship Daralda became the first person to navigate the planets Southwestern hemisphere, and the two island continents that make it up. Not to long after the entire planet was mapped out gunpowder was invented, eventually civilization and countries became very similar to that of eighteenth Earth. Eventually two superpowers emerged a democratic country named Ven, located on Baver, and a Monarchy named Savian, located on Ganderis the planets Northeastern most continent. The two powers engaged in a thirty year cold war, forming and breaking alliances, until there power could not contain itself any longer and the First Great War of Argine started. The war was long and bloody lasting for ten years and claimed the lives of five million Hurassie. Around the time of the nineteenth century the planet saw an era of peace, until old rivalries between Ven and Savian started again, a brief but still incredibly violent Second Great War was the result. at the turn of the twentieth century the planet saw an era of technological advancements and great prosperity, but a new rivalry soon began as Ven started a more costly arms race with Utanda another nation located on Baver. The most violent war to date in the planets history was a third world war in the mid twentieth century which claimed the lives of at least thirty five million Hurassie, when thirty six nuclear weapons struck some of the major cities on the planet. After this devastating war consumed the planet the Hurassie realized that they had to unify in order to prevent further wars within there own species. The planet finally unified under a single republic at the turn of the twenty first century, the species would set there gaze to the greatest frontier of all, space. The people soon made staggering advances in all fields of technologies, such as extending there lifespans from forty to fifty years to about seventy years. The greatest viewed beacon of all was when the Daralda II landed on the planets neighboring moon of Hagakure, and discovered its habitability. The Hurassie soon established a research base and created the species first colony. At about Earth date 2109 the Hurassie discovered warp flight, and the Daralda III became the first ship to go at full warp and leave the system. They later made contact with the Schrin a hostile species that comes from a neighboring region, and discovered warp travel about two years late, the Schrin where hostile the Hurassie and the First Hurassie-Schrin war was the result. The Schrin attempted to encroach on Hurassie space and take there planets over, the Schrin where defeated in the end do to there inferior technology. Some time after the death of Khan Noonien Singh the Hurassie made first contact with the United Federation of Planets, although offered membership they peaceful declined, stating that they prefer full independence. Eventually a cold war was resparked with the even more hostile Schrin, after Dominion influence reached Schrin space. With the invasion of the Alpha Quadrant by the Dominion, the Schrin invaded Hurassie space, this time with even greater force and more advanced technologies. The Schrin occupied almost all Hurassie space, leaving Argine and another neighboring system unoccupied. The Schrin needing greater labor engineered the Geno-dyne a virus that made Hurassie woman give birth to ten to twenty children at one time, ironically this became the Schrin downfall due to the Hurassie's ability to age quickly, and now in even more greater numbers they became a more powerful force against the Schrin. In late 2375 with the help of the Federation the Schrin and the rest of the Dominion where defeated, and the Hurassie's main government became members of the Federation. Physiology The Hurassie are primarily characterized by two distinct characteristics. One are the rows of stripes on the side of there bodies that descend from head to toe, these stripes are either black, red, a very dark green, or blue. The second is a row of ridges that are on both sides of there eyes, these ridges will either be straight, in an S shape, or occasionally a V shape. A more minor trait is there eye colors which are normally, purple, teal, or red. The Hurassie have an incredible high metabolic rate as a result there are a lot more alert and quicker than other species, they talk fast and usually give answers almost immediately after a question is finished, to them most other species are seen as slow and dim-witted. Hurassie being alert and only requiring three hours of sleep make them good candidates guards, and tactical officers. Although this high rate has a disadvantage the Hurassie have a relatively short lifespan of about sixty to seventy years. Culture and Society The Hurassie culture mainly focuses on music making, most Hurassie are naturally born as bards. The musical culture of the Hurassie also centers as there way of spreading philosophy and logic, many Hurassie claim that if it wasn't for music then there planet may have never been able to find a way to unify and chart a course to peace. The Hurassie are also born with a natural sense of curiosity and when they find something that interests them they will usually peruse to learn as much as possible about there interests. The species society is divided currently among four different governing bodies. The most powerful and largest of these powers is the Hurassie Independent Republics, a senator ran government, this faction is the member of the Federation. The second most powerful is the Hurassie Empire, a close ally to the Independent Republics and a faction that strives toward cultural advancements. The third is the Hurassie Free State, a puppet state that was created by the Schrin during the Dominion War, as the Schrin joined the Klingon Empire so did they. The fourth is the Hurassie Cartel, a cult of theives and gangsters similar to that of the Orion Syndicate. The Hurassie government has ordered all ships of there independent fleet and most Federations ships, captained by Hurassie to the planets main colonies, in order to protect them threats of the Schrin, Hurassie free State, and the Hurassie Cartel. Very rarely will you see a Hurassie captain and crew outside of there main systems.